Sólo La Ilusión
by Silvia LedVal
Summary: Kagura guiaría a Sesshomaru hasta el país del fuego, pero en el camino, ¿qué cosas pueden pasar? Al parecer una interesante plática. Reto para el foro ¡ Siéntate!


_**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

_Reto para el foro ¡Siéntate! por parte de Madame Morgan._

_Sesshomaru/Kagura. Encuentro furtivo en donde, a su manera, Kagura "demuestre" sus sentimientos. Sesshomaru debería reaccionar de la manera adecuada. Que abarque el tema de Naraku._

_**Sólo la ilusión**_

* * *

Llegó hasta él finalmente. El youkai observaba con detenimiento el cadáver del ave sin cabeza. En el aire, el aroma que siguió de esa sangre ya se había desvanecido. El ave era un misterio para él, y se preguntaba si algo tenía que ver con Naraku. Seguramente sí, porque aún quedaba un leve aroma de un par de hanyos, pues ellos cruzaron por el camino de sangre que conducía a los límites de este mundo con el otro.

—¿Un ave?— balbuceó Jaken parado justo a un lado de su amo, igual de confundido por el ver el gran cadáver. Rin estaba igual, muy sorprendida por lo que recientemente encontraron. Montada en el lomo de Ah-Uh, el dragón volaba bajo para que la niña observara mejor, aunque en una distancia prudente, al gigante ave.

Con aparente calma y su semblante tan sereno, Sesshomaru en realidad quería respuestas. Los aromas de Inuyasha y Naraku terminaron por desvanecerse. Pero uno nuevo estaba muy cerca. Otra vez esa mujer.

—Parece que no llegaste a tiempo Sesshomaru. Esta entrada ya se ha cerrado—. ¿Qué entrada? Esa mujer parecía que conocía lo que acaba de suceder. Y no se equivocaba. Kagura estaba ahí, traicionado nuevamente a Naraku, aprovechando que él estaba tan ocupado obteniendo el último fragmento como para interesarse en lo que ella hiciera.

El dragón voló hasta estar cerca de Sesshomaru y Jaken, mientras Rin abría la boca por la sorpresa de que Kagura estuviera ahí de nuevo. Jaken no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño por el coraje de tener que volverla a ver. Nunca fue de su agrado y mucho menos confiaba en la demonio.

—¡Kagura!— gritó tan fuerte como pudo, para enseguida señalarla. —¿Qué pasa contigo? Últimamente has estado apareciendo varias veces alrededor de Sesshomaru-sama —Señaló el pequeño youkai. Y para su sorpresa, su amo de un salto llegó hasta ella, quedando a una corta distancia. —¿Sesshomaru? —Tanto Rin como el sapo, quedaron mudos por el evidente interés que su señor mostraba por la mujer. Pero claro, Jaken no mal interpretaba eso y entendí que seguramente él estaba interesado en otra cosa.

—Esta entrada… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Preguntó Sesshomaru. Kagura casi da un paso para atrás, tenerlo tan cerca la incomodaba. Sobre todo porque pensó que él la ignoraría. Y resulto todo lo contrario, Sesshomaru frente a ella, a escasos centímetros, completamente atento a lo que dijera. Eso no estuvo dentro de sus planes.

—Un camino que lleva a los límites de este mundo con el otro. Inuyasha y Naraku ya están ahí. — Dijo Kagura con las intenciones de que él siguiera atento a ella. Podía explicarle todo lo que paso días atrás en el país del fuego, donde nuevamente se vio a punto de morir. Pero lo vio innecesario, ya que era algo que seguramente a Sesshomaru no le importaría. Sí ella moría o no era algo que no le afectaba. Kagura alzó su abanico cerrado hasta cerca de su boca y denotó una sonrisita que llamó su atención. El youkai vio que ella sabía algo más.

—Del modo en que lo dices, parece ser que hay otro camino.

—Oh, sí sé de otro camino… —Pensó por un momento como decírselo. ¿Él sería capaz de cruzar esa puerta? Para eso ella estaba ahí, para contarle sobre la entrada que llevaba a los límites de este mundo con el otro, a pesar que ella estaba segura de que ni alguien como él sería capaz de lograrlo. Era una especie de prueba que ella le imponía sin que se percatara con la sola intención de querer demostrarse que él hombre vale la pena. Que la esperanza que ella tenía sobre él era la correcta. Porque en los últimos días, el querer verlo, el seguirlo, las incontrolables pensamientos de que llegaría el día de conseguir su libertad porque Sesshomaru derrotaría a Naraku, se convertía en algo muy común para ella.

Odiaba en el fondo tener que admitirlo, pero Sesshomaru hacía tiempo que dejo de ser algo más que su futuro salvador.

—Aunque…—Siguió hablando siendo escucha muy atenta por Sesshomaru. —No sé, si incluso tú, Sesshomaru, puedas cruzarlo. — No importaba la manera en se lograra abrir la puerta, la luz que irradiaba la entrada al ser abierta podría matarlo al instante. No importaba que fuera el ser el más poderoso, esa luz era más que él.

Sesshomaru, sin un cambio en su actitud, se preguntaba a que se refiera la demonio. Además, de que seguramente podría tratarse de alguna trampa impuesta por Naraku y que ella nuevamente, estaba como su simple mensajera. Trampa o no, estaba dispuesto a saber que sucedió.

—Te demostrare lo contrario. Guíame. —Dijo finalmente. Jaken escuchó todo y no pudo evitar alarmarse y desde su lugar gritó:

—¡Sesshomaru-sama! No confíe en esa mujer, seguramente es una trampa de Naraku. — Kagura rodó los ojos. Había olvidado que él no estaba solo y que el sapo y esa niña eran sus acompañantes. ¿Sería necesario que ellos dos fueran? Sobre todo esa niña. Si Kagura deseaba ganarse la confianza debía advertirle que no era muy seguro el lugar a donde irían y que la mocosa no saldría bien, si es que algo ocurría.

—¡Vaya Sesshomaru! Olvide por un momento que tú también haces de niñera. —Le echó un leve vistazo a los dos acompañantes. —Y no lo digo precisamente por la niña. — Jaken bufó por la broma. Rin se mantenía muy quieta y callada, algo muy raro. —Te sugiero algo, deja a la niña en un algún lugar. Puede ser peligroso. — De igual manera, Sesshomaru ya había planeado dejarla. Seguir a Kagura para buscar a Naraku, nunca resultaba bien.

—¡Ese es su plan! Nuevamente pretende secuestrar a Rin. — Kagura abrió su abanico, tentada a mandar volar al pequeño youkai. Ese ser arruinó sus buenas intenciones de mantener segura a la niña con su estúpido comentario. ¿Cómo Sesshomaru soportaba a ese tonto? Se veía que era muy irritante y desesperante.

—Rin, te quedaras con Ah-Uh. — Sentenció, teniendo como respuesta un "Sí" por parte de su protegida. Kagura se sintió aliviada por el hecho de que Sesshomaru la escuchara a ella y no a su leal sirviente de años. Jaken no pudo hacer otra más que quedarse callado y comenzar el viaje al país del Fuego, dando gracias de que por lo menos, ese día no estaría de responsable de Rin.

* * *

La presencia de Sesshomaru era muy fuerte, tanto que Kagura se llegó a sentir incomoda que ella lo dirigiera y fuera al frente, dándole la espalda por completo a los dos youkais. Prefería que el fuera él que le diera la espalda, aunque sea eso, no imaginaba que Sesshomaru la diera la oportunidad de que fuera a su lado. Aparte, existía la posibilidad de que sólo fuera su imaginación, pero sentía que la mirada de él sobre ella desde que tomaron rumbo. ¿Estaría la pendiente de que ella no planeara algo? ¿Esperaba una traición por su parte? ¡Cómo él podría pensar eso! Ella arriesgaba su cuello, porque no sólo hacia las cosas a espaldas de Naraku, si no que el estúpido de Hakudoshi se daría cuenta de lo que hacía. Por supuesto, eso no lo toleraría. No esperaba que le diera las gracias, pero al menos que le quitara la mirada de encima. ¿Y si era Jaken el que la mirara? Volteó bruscamente, directamente al sapo. Ese ser no era, a pesar de que no dejaba de lado el ceño fruncido por la desconfianza que le tenía. Entonces era él, seguramente. ¿Qué tanto la miraba?

—Suficiente. — Detuvo su andar, y giró hacía ellos. Ya no soportaba esa sensación de ser observada sin motivo. Tanto Jaken como Sesshomaru se detuvieron igual. ¿Qué le pasara ahora a esa mujer? —¿Quieres dejar de mirarme? No planeo nada en contra tuya. — Sesshomaru se confundió, aunque no lo demostró. La mujer parecía incomoda. Kagura se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta con evidente molestia.

—Camina, no tengo tiempo que perder. — Ignoró su comentario. Y en realidad tenía razón, él no perdería tiempo en una posible discusión que Kagura iniciaría y que después olvidaría como si nada. Así como lo hizo aquella vez en que se enojó cuando él rechazo ayudarla a liberarse de Naraku. Si no lo hubiera olvidado con tanta facilidad, ella no estuviera ahí dirigiéndola a esa entrada. Tenía muchas prioridades, como para preocuparse por las alucinaciones que la mujer decía. Claro que estaba al pendiente de ella, al igual que lo estaba por todo a su alrededor. Nunca se enfocaría en una sola cosa, porque eso podría significar que algo lo tomara por sorpresa.

Ante la respuesta, Kagura no hizo nada más. Se creyó tonta por lo que dijo. Sesshomaru mirándola, con justa razón Jaken se estaría burlando de ella. Aun así, esperaba que el sapo siguiera callado como hasta ahora.

—Bien. — Respondió, sólo que no pretendía seguir dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru. Apenas iban por la mitad del camino, quería al menor sentirse un poco cómoda y no estar pensando en cosas no sucedían y enojarse por eso.

Siguió caminando, pero esta vez a un lado de Sesshomaru. Este no dijo nada, le importaba poco lo que hiciera, siempre y cuando llegaran a su destino. Que la mujer siguiera a su lado no lo incomodaba. El sapo iba atrás de ellos, sospechando de Kagura y preguntándose porque ella parecía tensa. Si, ella tenía tiempo siguiéndolos alardeando que quería que su amo matara a Naraku. Pero, ¿y si había algo más?

—Y… —Pronunció débilmente la mujer provocando que Sesshomaru tanto como Jaken voltearon a verla. Kagura entró en razón, no tenía ni idea de que decir para romper ese silencio. —¿Siempre eres así de divertido? — El hombre no dijo nada. No bromearía con esa mujer, si es que es lo que ella planeaba. —Ya veo que sí. Se nota que en tus viajes no faltan las carcajadas. — Dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

—Si tanto deseas conversar, mejor dime como te enteraste de esa entrada. —

—¿Conversar? Eso incluye a dos personas que hablan y no sólo a una que se queda callado mientras la otra habla. — Parecía que a Kagura le gustaba disgustarlo. Cuando Sesshomaru pedía algo, usualmente lo conseguía de inmediato, sin reproches. Si ella buscaba que él la salvara de Naraku, por lo menos debía darse cuenta que él quería que hablara cuando lo necesitara y no le respondiera tan sarcástica como siempre lo hacía.

—¿No piensas contarme? ¿O prefieres que le te lo saque a la fuerza? —Amenazó intencionalmente para recordarle que él era superior a ella y no quería que siguiera jugando.

—No es una historia muy agradable. Cuando lleguemos te darás cuenta de lo que hablo. — A Sesshomaru eso no lo convenció. Kagura aparentaba saber mucho más, pero todo se lo guardaba. Ella noto que él no estaba conforme con únicamente ser guiado y la falta de información lo estaban obligando a hablar más de lo normal. Vio eso como una perfecta oportunidad. —Es poco probable que salgas con vida. Por algo, Naraku e Inuyasha buscaron crearon otro camino.—

—Ya veo. No pudiste cruzar y por eso viniste conmigo. ¿Piensas cruzarlo? —

—¡Claro que no! —Dijo alterada para sorpresa del youkai. Ella recordó como estuvo a punto de morir a causa de esa extraña luz que volvió piedra a los demonios que intentaron cruzarla. Y todo por culpa de ese mocoso Hakudoshi. Que fastidioso resultaba haber nacido para ser la sirvienta de Naraku y ahora ser la niñera de ese niño que resultaba más molesto que su mismo creador. —No estoy demente como todos ustedes. Sólo quiero que mates a Naraku. —¿Otra vez con eso? Naraku era alguien fácil de odiar y entendía porque la fuerte necesidad de separarse de él lo más pronto posible, pero nunca entendería porque ella estaba tan aferrada a que él lo matara para liberarla. Por supuesto, él tenía el poder para hacerlo, pero la lástima no iba con él y mucho menos eso de querer ayudar a los demás. Kagura no le importaba, por eso le resultaba indiferente que el corazón de esa mujer lo tuviera alguien y que lo aprovechara para que ella le sirviera. Pero resultaba irónico que Sesshomaru aceptara la ayuda que ella le brindaba para poder llegar hasta su enemigo. ¿A ese nivel de egoísmo llegaba?

—Matar a Naraku no resultará un problema. —

—No, por supuesto. El problema es que le quites mi corazón. — Dijo para saber qué diría. ¿Por fin aceptaría ayudarla? Porque matar a Naraku era uno de los deseos de Kagura, pero anhelaba la libertad ante todo, y sospechaba que con la sola muerte de Naraku no serviría para cortar ese lazo que tenía con él y que de alguna manera le afectaría. Hasta no sentir su corazón en su pecho, se sentiría con miedo.

—¿Ahora no me ofrecerás nada? — ¿Se estaba burlando?, Kagura no lo tomo muy bien. Ella no estaba jugando, y mucho menos toleraría que se burlen de su delicada situación.

—Idiota— dijo entre dientes. Kagura ya había olvidado la primera vez que le ofreció unos fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon y este los rechazó. —¿Ofrecer qué? Ya estoy arriesgando mi vida para llevarte al País del Fuego. — Kagura agradeció que Jaken se mantuviera tan callado, pues al parecer, Sesshomaru también tenía un lado que ella no soportaba y sería más inaguantable con el sapo haciendo escándalo. Y su enojo no era por lo que él decía, sino por esa forma en la que la estaba viendo, siempre tan superior. Acepta que estaba muy lejos de tener ese poder, por algo lo admiraba, pero no era razón para sentirse tan por encima de ella. No tenía un rastro de humildad.

—Ese no es mi problema. —

—Agradece al menos lo que hago. Sin mi aún te estarías preguntando que le paso a esa ave. — Sesshomaru siguió caminando como si nada. No seguiría hablando con la mujer, no era necesario. Prefería que lo restante del camino se mantuviera callada, porque al parecer, tenía un carácter muy especial y por más que la ignora no la soportaría por mucho tiempo. Deseaba saber más sobre su enemigo, pero ¿qué tanto podría saber ella? ¿No se suponía que ella ya no era de su confianza?

El camino se tornó nuevamente silencioso. Jaken estuvo muy atento a lo que dijeron y que se mantendría así para seguir escuchando. Kagura ya estaba más relajada, y la incomodidad que sintió por la supuesta mirada de Sesshomaru ya se había esfumado. Caminar a su lado resulto mejor que ella enfrente.

Un par de veces, y una forma discreta, Kagura lo miraba de reojo y si preguntaba que si esta sería la única vez en que ella compartiría tanto tiempo con él. Maldijo que todo su tiempo fuera dedicado a las órdenes de Naraku y que por más que lo odiara, ella siempre sería algo que nació de él. Un demonio con una cicatriz que le decía que le pertenecía a Naraku, y que por más libertad que obtuviera, su "padre" no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados viendo como Kagura ya era libre y lo disfrutara. Él buscaría la forma de castigarla por esa gran traición. Suspiró profundamente. No existía otra oportunidad como esta para convivir un poco con él. Y todo por culpa de Naraku.

—Sabes— comenzó nuevamente a hablar, pero ahora más calmada y un tono muy sincero. Sesshomaru no se tomó la molestia de verla, pero si la escuchaba a pesar de tener un semblante de completa indiferencia. —Te envidió. —Apretó con fuerza su abanico, signo de que estaba nerviosa por sincerarse. —Si lo deseas, puedes olvidar la cacería por Naraku y hacer otras cosas, tienes todo para dejarlo y olvidarlo. De seguir viajando a donde desees. Yo busco eso, seguir el viento_. _—

Aun con esas palabras, Sesshomaru no entendía porque solo ella lo buscaba a él. ¿Pensaba que con esas palabras él tendría compasión por ella? Si era así, que tonta resulto, porque él no cambiaría de parecer.

—Si buscas compasión, mejor busca al inútil de Inuyasha. —

—Odiaría que me tuvieras compasión. Si dejo a un lado mi orgullo por buscar tu ayuda, es porque soy consciente de que tienes más poder. Eso es todo. — Por supuesto, existía algo más además de buscarlo por su libertad.

Sesshomaru por fin pudo comprenderla un poco. Si Kagura le ofreció aquella vez unos pedazos de los fragmentos, fue para que no sintiera lástima y verlo como un simple trato. Si después lo buscaba para traicionar a Naraku dándole información sobre él, era otra forma de ofrecerle algo que si pudiera servirle. Porque resultaría muy simple llegar sin nada y pedir ayuda, situación que a cualquiera daría lastima. No lo demostraría, pero Kagura se ganó el respeto de Sesshomaru al actuar osadamente por conseguir lo que quería. Quizás, si seguía así, se merecía el honor de él le arrebate a Naraku su corazón.

—Y si consigues tu libertad, ¿qué harás? No se puede seguir al viento caminando. —Dijo dejando muda a Kagura. ¿Él hablo con interés hacia ella? ¿La caminata ya lo estaría afectando? O simplemente, él también conversaba y lo hacía con regularidad con Rin y Jaken en sus largos viajes. Además, la afirmación la puso a pensar. No tenía más planes que volar y sin un destino. Lo único que se le ocurría era volver a verlo y buscar algún otro motivo para llegar hasta él que no tuviera que ver con Naraku.

—No sé, me gustaría seguir viéndote. No tienes idea de cómo me gustas. —Y lo hizo, se confesó con el mayor sarcasmo posible para que Sesshomaru no notara que ella hablaba en serio. —Pero luego recuerdo que me aburre caminar, y parecer ser que caminas demasiado. — Kagura juraba que él no se dio cuenta, por eso caminaba con mucha seguridad. Pero Sesshomaru, sabía distinguir cuando alguien hablaba con sarcasmo y bromeando. Kagura podría ser una buena actriz, pero el ligero sonrojo lo terminó por delatar.

A los ojos de Sesshomaru, la mujer deseaba cosas muy imposibles. Soñaba muy en alto. Su libertad ahora tenía más sentido, porque él no estaba interesado en mujeres, al menos por ese tiempo. Sin darse cuenta, ambos cruzaron sus miradas por unos segundos, dándose a entender que la prioridad de ambos era una y tenía que ver con Naraku. No la rechazaría, porque su enamoramiento era algo sólo de ella, sería muy cruel, incluso para él, quitarle esa ilusión tan ajena de su "padre", algo que Naraku no tenía control. Que se tome la libertad de enamorarse de él, es todo lo que podría ofrecerle.

—Prefiero volar. —Dijo, con un brillo en los ojos. El volar le recordaba lo que ella quería y era en realidad, con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

El largo recorrido ya estaba a punto de terminarse. Y Sesshomaru se concentró en las vibraciones que hacia su espada, diciéndole que su destino estaba cerca. Kagura los terminó por guiar hasta la extraña cueva que tanto le aterraba. La prueba que le imponía a Sesshomaru era muy dura, ya que ni ella tenía tantas esperanzas de que él lo cruzara. Entraron a la cueva, pero ella mantenía una distancia segura.

—Aquí en el país del fuego, hay una puerta que conecta con aquel mundo. Cuando estuve aquí me fue muy mal. Fue un error el solo intentarlo.—Explicó sin entrar en detalles sobre lo que tuvo que pasar. Sesshomaru se adentró más en la cueva, con las intenciones de cruzar esa puerta. Y todo sucedió muy rápido, los guardianes Gozu y Mezu cobraron vida, para dar lugar una batalla entre ellos y Sesshomaru.

Kagura sabía que con únicamente pelear, Sesshomaru no lograría cruzar esa puerta si no estaba muerto. De igual manera, se sorprendía por su forma de luchar y como si nada derribaba a los enormes guardianes, algo que causó muchos problemas a Inuyasha y su grupo. Pero los guardianes, volvían a ponerse de pie. Ni siquiera Sesshomaru puede contra ellos, pensaba Kagura.

Cuando las cosas parecían terminar igual que con Inuyasha, en una derrota, los guardianes le decían que no era posible derrotarlos con una espada de ese mundo. Sesshomaru se colocó entre ellos, mostrando a Tenseiga. Sin entender bien que sucedía, Kagura vio como los guardianes se arrodillaban ante él y la puerta se abría, dejando salir esa infernal luz. Kagura se alarmó por lo que sucedía, con seguridad él se convertiría en piedra. ¿Por qué no se lo advirtió antes? Tuvo esa sensación de culpa, por ver a la persona que le gustaba ser tocada por esa luz que lo mataría.

Dándole la espalda a la luz, su espada en alto y Jaken asustado, Sesshomaru miró a lo lejos a Kagura. Ella estaba muy sorprendida, porque la luz no le hacía nada y los guardianes parecían alabarlo. Le demostró que él si era capaz de cruzar esa puerta. Y continúo con su camino, para encontrar a Naraku.

El rostro de Kagura contemplaba como se alejaba Sesshomaru. No tenía por qué preocuparse, ya que a él no le sucedería nada.

—Lo sabía. —Afirmó. —El único que puede matar a Naraku es Sesshomaru. —

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_Hola a los que leen._

_ Esta vez les traigo este pequeño One-shot, dedicado a Madame Morgan. Ella propusó este reto y como se trataba de mi pareja consentida lo tuve que tomar obligadamente. Espere te haya gustado linda._

_Y por cierto, gracias a una amiga pude escribir esto. Ya antes tenía pensando escribir lo que pudo suceder camino al país del Fuego entre Sesshomaru y Kagura. Pero lo había olvidado porque no se me ocurría nada bueno, pero gracias a que esta chica me lo recordó, pude hacerlo. Te lo agradezco nena :D_

_No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que no estoy muy segura de cómo me quedó Sesshomaru. Puede que sea mi personaje masculino favorito de Inuyasha, pero batallo mucho para que no me quede OCC. Fuera de eso, creo que no tuve muchos problemas con los demás. Ok confieso que el nombre no me convence, porque lo pensé a ultima hora._

_Sin más, me despido. Que pasen lindo día_.


End file.
